This proposal requests funds to purchase a new CyAn ADP 9 color Flow Cytometry Analyzer for the Center for Tropical and Emerging Global Disease/University of Georgia Flow Cytometry Core Facility. Although housed within and operated and maintained by the UGA Center for Tropical and Emerging Global Diseases, one of the premier centers for tropical diseases research in the United States, the CTEGD Flow Facility at UGA serves the entire university community as well as numerous local bio-businesses and regional academic institutions. Usage of the current analyzers in the facility exceeds capacity - especially for higher end multi-color (>4 color) analysis - which is becoming a norm in flow cytometry, particularly in immunology-related research. Our current CyAn, now more than 7 years old is heavily scheduled even in the very early mornings, evenings and weekends. Purchase of a new CyAn will provide more user time during normal business hours (when training and oversight is necessary for newer users) as well generate capacity during off hours, prevent scheduling delays for work that must be done on non-fixed samples, provide back-up >4-color analysis capabilities when our current CyAn (now 7 years old) is down, and the provide the ability to accommodate our continuously expanding user base. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The majority of the research to be conducted using the proposed flow analyzer will focus on avariety of pathogens that collectively infect 100's of millions of individuals and are responsible for the annual deaths of millions. We seek to understand the basic biology, biochemistry, and pathogenesis of these organisms as well as the immune response to them. In addition to serving the CTEGD, the Flow Cytometry Facility serves a much broader academic and industry community with a diverse range of interests and needs in other areas of infectious diseases, stem cell research, cancer biology and developmental biology.